


D&D, Audrey Hepburn, Fangoria, Harry Houdini and croquet

by ermengarde



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, mini_wrimo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: Wherein My Chem are not noticeably particularly ninja about their dorkery
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	D&D, Audrey Hepburn, Fangoria, Harry Houdini and croquet

**Author's Note:**

> Note that everything is said with love - I am a noticeable dork myself <3

Mikey's life is ridiculous. Like, he's in this band and they are the dorkiest fuckers in the entire fucking world, but _no one seems to have noticed_.   
It's not like they hide it, not even a fucking little bit. Gerard talks about role playing games, get fucking hyper earnest about infinite quantities of stuff, and is all heart eyes about how fucking amazing Ray Toro is. Mikey fucking loves him for it but...Like.. _Nerd_.

Frankie..._Frankie_ somehow has all this cred, but _he's_ all fucking heart eyes about the whole fucking band. The fact that he's also a grumpy fucking troll doesn't make him suddenly less nerdy about the fact that he's part of his favorite band. It's so stupid.   
  
Mikey knows _he's_ a dork. Like, it's not like he did his hair like that without a mirror or shit... There's photographic fucking evidence of the dorkery.   
  
People are ludicrous. His band are all fuckiing dorks, but the only one that ever seems to get called on being a dork is Ray, who's the most fucking undorky one of the lot of them. It's not Ray's fault that his laugh is the most dorky. Mikey loves Ray's laugh. Mikey loves that Ray doesn't really fall down the skinny-jeans-eyeliner hole... Likes that Ray always looks like he knows what he's doing. It's reassuring that there's an adult in his band.   
  
Mikey knows that he can't fix the fact that he apparently belongs in a band of ninja dorks, but.... He sighs, long and deep... How much more nerdy shit do they have to say in interviews before someone gets it?


End file.
